Minato and Kushina
by Eeveepower11
Summary: What happened to Minato and Kushina? How did they meet? How did they fall in love?


It all started when Minato saved Kushina from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. As Minato went back to the Village with a tight grip on Kushina, he thought "Kushina is a kind young woman who wanted to be the first hokage ever, huh?"

Kushina asked "Why do you space off Minato, Ya Know?"

"Well its habit? I guess."

O...K...Ya Know" Kushina said while having a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, you can come to my house for the night if you need to..." Minato said, "If you ever need anything, ask..."

"K" Kushina said as she blushed."I will!" They got to Minato's nicely furnished home and he layed out the bedding on his bed for Kushina to sleep "Are you sure? you won't have a place to sleep if I sleep there."

It'll be fine, after all, I want to become the hokage, too.

"You do?" Kushina asked

"Yup" Minato smiled the bigger than ever before.

"Well, if you want to, you'll have to just beat me to it!"Kushina joked.

Then she fell asleep. During the night, Minato watched Kushina's peaceful face as she slept. He thought there was absolutely no flaw on any part of her. The sun rose like toast would from a toaster. Kushina woke up and slapped Minato in the face, but she didn't know that minato was there "Sorry, Minato-kun" Kushina apologized.

They walked to the ninja academy together. The boys gathered around them and yelled out "Tomato, Tomato, Tomato, Tomato!"

Kushina didn't mind by now, she had been called tomato ever since she joined the ninja academy. She tried to walk away when the boy with a blue shirt grabbed her hair and yanked it. Minato wouldn't stand for that. He grabbed the boy and asked "What are you doing? It's not good to pull and hurt people like that!" Minato said. He let him go, but threatened him if he ever did that again, well, lets just say, you wouldn't want to be him. "That goes for all of you. Lets go, Kushina."

That night, He watched her sleep once again. He was wary of that slap this time and managed to avoid it. They walked together to the academy once again, but the bullies were nowhere in sight. At the end of class, Minato looked up at the sky, and saw there was a cloud shaped like two hands holding each other. He realized the reality. He had fallen in love with Kushina. Kushina went up to Minato and asked if she could sleep over once again. Minato blushed and ran away shouting "Sorry, Kushina, I have to do something"

Kushina's heart was pounding, asking what that was about.

Minato's heart was pounding, asking why he had to do that.

"Minato? MInato? MINATO!" Kushina shouted looking all over the leaf village for Minato.

Some kids form the academy over heard her and decided to walked over to the red haired girl. "Huh? Where is your body guard?" The boy from yesterday who was wearing a blue shirt walked up to her, he had a black shirt and brown pants on. His long hair swayed along with the wind. "Yay, Minato ditched this tomato. I wonder if he is looking for another tomato? HAHAHA!" They all laughed for a while.

"Minato isn't looking for another tomato, because he never had one to begin with. He had Me. And I'm not a TOMATO!" She pounded the boys to the ground.

They yelled "IT'S THE RED HOT HABANERO!"

She heard a rustle in the bushes and went to check it out, but there was no one there. "Humph" Kushina said loudly.

Minato had nearly been pounded to the ground for spying on her, although he wouldnt care if she pounded him, because he though he knew what she felt for him.

The night came.

Kushina was in her house in her bedroom. Minato was in his house in his bedroom, but he left around ten thirty. He walked towards the playground to think. He had so much on his sat on a swing and watched his thoughts, and memories jumble about. The things that crossed his mind are, how he watched kushina at night, how he saved her from the enemy, how his grades began to drop, how the bullies kept bullying kushina while he wasn't around, how he and kushina wanted to become hokage, but most importantly, how they felt about each other, even though neither would admit it.

"I know, I should do that!" Minato whispered to himself.

He left the now warm seat of the swing. He walked back to his house, and looked at the time. it was twelve fifteen. "huummm" Minato said in a sleepy tone.

The next day as he started walking to ninja school, he saw Kushina. She had a swollen face as if she had been crying all night. Minato walked up to her, and told her that she shouldn't go the academy today. They both took the day off of school."So, what happened today?" Minato asked,"Your face, its swollen. What happened" Was it the bullies?

"NO..." Kushina said, sounding very sad. "It...Was...Horible..."

"What was?" Minato asked being so nosy.

"I had a Terrible D-Dream..." Kushina said, sounding utterly frightened.

"I don't want you to be Scared, but would you explain the "dream" please?"

"O...K..." kushina said. She started from the beginning, to where she had walked home."I was walking home and heard a fierce scream. I had no clue what it was from, but I didn't feel up to it to find out. So I continued to walk home. I ate an apple to try to cheer myself up, but it didn't work. so I decided to sleep. In my dream, you appeared. you were in front of me. I felt joy fill myself to the point that I jupmed out and hugged you... I also... Kissed... You... On the Cheek."

Minato Blushed.

"Then you pulled something out of your pocket and it shined brightly in the moonlight. I was busy being happy, that I didn't notice that it was a sharp kunai. You swung at me like you tried to kill me. I jumped back, and pelt pain, as a small shard of glass impaled my side. There were cloud ninja surrounding me and you were on there side. They all threw a shuriken at me and they jabbed me in the chest, back, legs, and arms. I fell onto my bed, with my hair all over the place. They looked at me, and turned to you. they congratulated you for killing me, they said that you had finally completed your mission. I felt delirious. You had wanted to kill me? I asked myself."

Minato stood up and embraced Kushina. "Kushina, I would never want that. Even if you did something that I should hate you, I would never want that. I would rather die myself before anyone could even start to think about wanting that. It'll be OK."

"Then, they said, Minato, you have finally proven that you could be a hidden cloud member. Come. Lets go make you a member of the Hidden Cloud. I was looking out at the window and sat your and the Hidden Cloud's silhouettes. I crawled up to the window, with my blood staining the white sheets of my bed. as you guys were about to leave, I saw one of the Cloud members impale you with a lightning coated sword. They left and your silhouette dropped to the floor. I screamed, MINATO."

Kushina had a tear running down her red cheek. the tear fell off her chin and landed on Minato's hand that was in her lap.

Kushina Continued "I limped over to your body and fell to my knees. I kissed your lips and fell completely down. I was checking for your heartbeat, but found none. You had stopped living. This is the moment that I woke up. I went to the mirror and saw my face. It had Tears all over. It felt so real. I could feel the pain of the shuriken touching my body I could feel the sadness when I heard that you wanted me dead to leave this village to join another. I could feel the blame on my shoulders when you were stabbed. It felt real, too real.

Kushina started full-out crying her head went into Minato's lap as she mourned over the nightmare. About ten minutes later, Minato said to Kushina; "Kushina, I will always protect you. No matter what I have to do. I will protect you from harm. I will protect you from that dream, for I will not let it become reality. I will never let you go off on your own. I have absolutely no reason to harm you. I have no purpose if I do harm you. Because I LOVE you Kushina." Minato and Kushina looked at each other and their lips pressed against each other. As they kissed, Minato thought about last night, how his thoughts were all jumbled, and he said to himself "my thoughts are no longer mixed up. I have found my way. i have found  
my destiny, and my love. There is nothing that will disrupt this decision.


End file.
